The present invention relates to a rear-view mirror assembly, particularly a locking device for mounting mirrors on commercial vehicles such as trucks.
Rear-view mirror assemblies for vehicles, particularly for commercial trucks, are well known in the art. These well known mirror assemblies include many different arrangements for mounting mirror assemblies on the vehicles. On large, commercial vehicles, such as trucks and busses, mirrors are often secured within mirror housings mounted so as to extend the mirror out from the vehicle thereby providing a clear view of different areas around the vehicle. Depending on the size and design of the mirror, as well as the area around the vehicle to be observed, different mounting arrangements have been used. A typical mounting arrangement includes a bar extending outwardly from the vehicle, often in substantially a U-shape, in which the ends of the U-bar are attached to the side of the vehicle. Alternately, a bar may be attached to the vehicle at only one end, with a mirror housing being disposed at a distal end or central portion, or both, of such bar. In either of such applications, mounting bars are typically attached to each side of the driver""s cab of a truck, and the mirror housing is attached to the central portions of the bars in various ways.
Some conventional mounting arrangements suffer from complicated constructions requiring, for instance, adapters, multiple piece connectors, and a variety of screws, bolts and the like to attach the bar to the mounts and to the vehicle. Such complicated mounting arrangements are more cumbersome, costly and labor intensive than may be desired.
In general, the present invention provides a locking key system for a motor vehicle for adjustably mounting a mirror attached to a support arm. The component parts of the locking key system are simple, reliable, and economical to manufacture and use. For instance, the locking key system has relatively few parts and quickly locks and unlocks from the support arm. Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the attached drawings, or can be learned through practice of the invention.
In one aspect of the invention, the key system includes a locking device configured to receive a portion of the support arm to mount the support arm to the motor vehicle. The locking device includes an extension, a complementary extension, and a key. Further, a spring or similar device is included to urge the extension and the complementary extension together. The extension and complementary extension respectively define a spherical surface and a complementary spherical surface. The spherical surface and complementary spherical surface are matingly arranged to provide a finite range of movement to the support arm and to reduce manufacturing tolerances and costs. The system also includes a brace which cooperates with the locking device to receive another portion of the support arm to mount the support arm to the motor vehicle. The brace includes an anchor and a support arm holder to fix the support arm relative to the brace.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for assembling a mirror mounting assembly. The method includes the steps of providing a locking device comprising an extension and a complementary extension which mate together, a key which includes an insertion end which defines a mating shoulder, and a spring disposed about the key. The complementary extension receives a portion of a support arm to mount the support arm to a motor vehicle. Further steps include inserting the key through an aperture in the extension and a complementary aperture in the complementary extension; increasing an axial pressure on the inserted key to compress the spring about the key; rotating the inserted key; and releasing the inserted key such that the mating shoulder cooperates with the complementary extension to maintain compression on the spring to movably hold the extension and complementary extension together.